When traveling, parents of very young children or infants often must carry their children while rushing through airports. This is often balanced against also carrying a diaper bag, overnight bag, brief case, purse, computer case, and/or any other carry on items. This juggling act can often be difficult if not impossible.
One solution is to utilize a baby stroller which is typically collapsible for compact storage. However, most baby strollers are too long to fit under a seat or into an overhead bin of a commercial aircraft. Therefore, most commercial airlines do not permit baby strollers to be carried onto an airplane as carry-on luggage. Therefore, the baby stroller must be checked at the gate or sooner.
Another solution has been to provide a wheeled carry-on suitcase or luggage with a seat on which a child can be seated and secured. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,988,657, 5,899,467, and 6,241,313, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. However, an infant or very small child that is too young to sit up still cannot use such a seat. Additionally, the luggage cannot be used as a car seat and thus a separate car seat must be checked as additional baggage or otherwise available at the final destination of the flight. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved infant carrying system which can easily be carried onboard an aircraft or the like.